Yuki and Shuichi
by Akea
Summary: I have a new one coming cause I'm still making changes to it. I don't have a title for this one.


Yuki woke with a quick start. The monotonous droning of the teacher continued on without pause. Placing his head in his hand, he listened to the lecture of historic placements in time. His hair was a blonde color and fell to the nape of his neck. He wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt with the word SLACKER upon it.

Dozing off into a slumber again, the teacher paused in the lesson as a boy entered the white-walled classroom. He wore straight blue jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with the word LEWD and an arrow pointing upwards on it. Dyed pink hair laid down his jaw line in jagged angles. The teacher spoke. "Class. This is Shuichi Shindou." He pointed to the boy standing next to him. "He just moved here from America. Shuichi please go and sit by Yuki. He's sleeping in the corner of the room." Shuichi nodded and went to go sit by Yuki.

Leaning over, Shuichi whispered, "Hello. I'm glad to meet you." Shuichi smiled.

Yuki leaned over. "Shut up and die." The bell rang for the end of the school day. Yuki got to his feet with his book bag in hand and exited the room. "Hey wait up!" Shuichi yelled. Grabbing his stuff, he raced up to Yuki. "I just want to be friends with you."

Yuki looked over to Shuichi. "And why exactly would you want to be my friend?" He continued to walk off.

"Hey. Why can't I be your friend? I mean, what's so wrong with it?" Yuki placed a pair of headphones over his ears. "You might as well give it up."

"Well see you tomorrow then." Shuichi said. Yuki waved to him without looking back or stopping. "Yay! He waved to me. I can be his friend yet!"

"I'm home, like anyone cares." Yuki said as he walked into his house and shoved his shoes to the side of the door. He walked down the hallway by the door and turned to the second door on the left. As he opened the door leading into his room, blackness spilled out into the hallway. There were no windows and the sole way to exit the dark crevice of the room was through the door. He closed the door behind his and went to lie upon his bed. Yuki reached over to his stereo and turned it on. Soft, calming music sounded from the speakers. Yuki fell asleep to the relaxing music.

Shuichi stared out of the bus window. _Why won't he like me?_ His thoughts were interrupted when a girl tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" The girl asked.

He looked at the girl in the sailor uniform and said. "Oh. It's nothing." Shuichi smiled a wide grin.

"Well…alright. My name is Mesan." The girl said.

"Hey do you know Yuki Eiri?" Shuichi asked Mesan.

"Why yes. He's so handsome and mysterious except he can be scary and so mean sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well. I just wanted to know what he was like." Shuichi said.

Yuki woke up and looked up to the starry ceiling. Yawning, he stretched and looked at the clock. _It's only 6:30? _Yuki thought. He got up and exited his room, music still playing softly as he closed the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and saw his father in his usual chair reading the paper. "Hello Yuki. How was school?" Her father said without looking up from the paper.

"It was normal and boring as always." Yuki moved to the back door and opened it letting V, his **rottweiler, inside. He patted the dog on the head and went back into his room with V following closely behind him.**

**Shuichi got off the bus and walked up his driveway to the house. As he entered, he tossed his shoes to the side and entered the kitchen. "Hello parental unit." Shuichi chuckled. "How are you this fine day?" **

**She looked behind her and smiled. "Oh, welcome home Shuichi. How was school dear?"**

**Shuichi sat down at the table with his mother. "It was wondrous mother. I even made a new friend today. His name is Yuki."**

**"That's good to hear dear." Shuichi's mother stood and bent over the stove. Shuichi stood as well and climbed the stairs and to his room. **

**The next day, school presumed as usual. In the morning, Yuki sat by the wall listening to her headphones when Shuichi came up to him and embraced him. "Hello new friend! How are you? Isn't this morning just wonderful?"**

**Yuki smacked Shuichi on the head with his book bag. "Hey you lecher, stay away from me. What did I tell you yesterday?" Yuki scolded him. **

**"Well, you waved to me yesterday so I thought we were friends." Shuichi said and bent his head. Yuki picked up his book bag and walked off to class. **

**"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? Why won't you talk to me?" Shuichi yelled. With a sigh, he turned with his book bag in hand and walked off in the other direction than Yuki.**

**Later that day, Shuichi went to history class but couldn't find Yuki. The bell rung and Yuki still wasn't in class. Shuichi raised his hand. "Sensei, I don't feel good. May I go to the nurse's office?" The teacher bid him go and he flew out of the classroom. **

**Shuichi looked throughout the entire school for Yuki, but still couldn't find him. He reached the roof and found Yuki sleeping with a book covering his face. Shuichi removed the book and poked Yuki's nose. Yuki twitched his nose and roll onto his side, facing Shuichi. Yuki's eyes slowly opened. Shuichi waved to him. "Hello friend." Yuki opened with eyes with a start and sat up knocking Shuichi over on the floor. **

**"Ahhh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and you were sitting over me. It's just that…" Yuki said. Shuichi sat up again. **

**"Hey. You…you apologized to me. I knew there was some good in you." Shuichi said as he hugged Yuki. Yuki raised his hand to slap Shuichi away but lowered it and instead embraced him. _What's wrong with me?_ Yuki thought. **

**Months went by and the two became closer friends. The two were sitting on the roof of the school one afternoon. The sun shining as they lay on the concrete. Nothing could separate them until one day Shuichi told Yuki that his parents wanted to move back to America.**

**"What?" Yuki exclaimed. "Why would they want to do that?"**

**"I don't know. They just told me today. I don't want to move back."**

"Of course you can't move back. You have to stay here…with me." Yuki bent his head. Shuichi stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you mean like…"

Yuki slapped the side of Shuichi's head. "Not like that pervert. What I meant cause you're my only friend and if you leave then I'll be lonely. So don't get any weird ideas like you always get."

Shuichi rubbed the side of his head. "Well I'm sorry. You should be clearer next time. It's your fault I thought that cause you weren't straight with me. Well what are we going to do then? I can't move away."

"I know. I know." Yuki turned and looked at Shuichi. "You'll just have to convince them not to move or you could…get a job. Or you could come and live at my house. We have an extra room. I'm sure my dad won't mind."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Shuichi hugged Yuki. "You're the greatest." He let go and went to the door leading down to the third floor. "I'll see you later Yuki." Shuichi's face had a wide grin as he closed the door to the roof.

Yuki lay back down and stared up at the clouds rolling past the school. _Yeah. Great he says. _Yuki thought as he turned over and fell asleep.

Shuichi closed his front door and shouted. "Mother! Mother!" From the living room he heard an answer of his calling.

He rushed into the room. "Mother. I don't want to leave Japan. Yuki offered to let me stay at his h…"

His mother stood in a rush from the sofa chair. "No! I'll not have it! I didn't trust that friend of yours since I first set eyes upon him! He's just going to use like some plaything!"

"You're wrong mother. Yuki isn't and never will be like that! He's a good friend and I trust him with my l..." Before he could finish, his mother slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! The reason we are leaving and going back to America is to get you away from that pervert." Near to tears, Shuichi ran out of the house and off towards Yuki's house.

Hearing the knocking on the door from his room, Yuki lazily got up from his slumber and went to answer it.

Eyes still closed, he answered the door thinking it was a salesperson for his father. " My dad's not home come another time." Yuki said as he scratched the back of his head. As he was about to shut the door, Shuichi spoke up, tearing welled up from his eyes.

"Yuki." Yuki opened his eyes.

"Shuichi? Shuichi, what are you doing here? Why are you crying did someone hurt you?" Yuki said as he tried to find a slash mark or something indicating a fight.

Shuichi shook his head. "My mom hates you. She says that's why we're moving back to the states…is because of you." Shuichi began to cry as Yuki ushered him inside the house and closed the door.

Shuichi cried in Yuki's arms. "It's not fair. Why doesn't she like you?"

Yuki looked off into the darkness. "Because she knows. She knows that I'm a pervert." Shuichi wiped his eyes and looked up at Yuki.

"Y..Yuki, what are you talking about?" Shuichi stared wide-eyed as Yuki bent down and kissed him.

Yuki turned around. "You better go back to America. It would be better for both of us."

"But…Yuki…" Shuichi stuttered.

"I said leave!" Yuki yelled to the wall. Shuichi backed out of the house.

Inside, Yuki placed an arm on the wall and laid his head on it. _What am I going to do?_

The two friends didn't talk at all for the last week before Shuichi left for the states.

When the day came for Shuichi to leave, Yuki was nowhere to be seen. _Yuki didn't even go to school for this past week. Does he hate me or something like that? _ Shuichi sighed. Shuichi felt a smack on the back of his head. _Yuki?_ Shuichi turned around, but only found his mother.

"It's time to leave." Shuichi nodded and picked up his suitcase. Shuichi moved closer to the plane, but stopped. His mother looked back. "Come now Shuichi. Don't look stupid and come on." His mother gestured for him to hurry up.

Shuichi dropped his suitcase and ran to the exit of the airport. _You're so stupid Yuki._ In the distance Shuichi could faintly hear his mother's callings.

Yuki lay on his bed petting V. He had spent most of the week just lying on his backside staring up at the ceiling swallowed in self-loathing. He smacked his forehead. _I was so stupid. Why did I do that?_ He smacked his head again. Yuki heard a knock at the door. He ignored it. _It's probably dad wondering why I haven't gone to school in a week, much less come out of my room. _Yuki closed his eyes and roll over on the bed trying to fall asleep.

He heard another knock, this time more persistent. "I know you're in there Yuki, now come out and face me or are you too scared." Yuki opened his eyes and sat up straight in his bed. _Shuichi?_ He rushed to the door and unlocked it. After being in his dark room, the piercing sunlight seared his eyes. Hands fumbling through the air for support, he was caught by Shuichi.

"You know you really are stupid." Shuichi laughed. The two stood in the doorway for a long time, letting Yuki's vision become accustomed to the light.

After some time, Yuki looked to Shuichi. "You don't hate me? I mean for what I did?"

"How could I hate a lecher like you?" Shuichi hit Yuki's arms lightly. "You must feel like you're in an awkward position right now. Can I ask a question? Have you liked me this entire time?"

"Yeah…" Yuki said hesitantly. As soon Yuki said that, he grunted at the unexpected hug from Shuichi.

"I'm glad" Shuichi looked up at him and smiled. "So I guess I'm going to stay here then…I mean if it's all right with you of course."  
Yuki smiled. "Duh." He said as he wiped a hand across Shuichi's face.

There really wasn't any Transcendentalist or Dark Romantic author that influenced me to write this story. I just wrote what I thought what a Transcendentalist and a Dark Romantic would act if they were to be intertwined in each other's lives. It may seem a little far-fetched, but what's a story without a little drama in it.

Although I would think that they all had some role in my story. Emerson and Thoreau roled through the follow your intuition and disregard society because society is never right all the time. Poe positioned in the dark side of Shuichi's mother and the earlier version of Yuki's life before he met Shuichi.

Some literary words I used are Imagery. Without the story I describe people, settings, and certain point objects in the story.


End file.
